Always Remember You
by justtheone2
Summary: Chiyo failed to find Hitomi. Will she succeed now that she has 7 handsome boys helping her? And what secrets will the boys reveal about Hitomi, Chiyo and the twins? I don't own Ouran
1. Maybe I'm dreaming

This can't be happening. I won't let it. This is exactly why we moved to Japan. The blonde head bobbed up and down roughly in her kidnapper's arms. My legs felt numb and my lungs were on fire. My mind willed me to carry on but my body protested. My sight was beginning to blur and my hearing crackled like an untuned radio. However I still ran and somehow her long golden hair stayed clear in my sight when everything else disappeared.

Falling.

I woke with a start. I expected a hard concrete floor beneath me but was shocked to find a soft cushioned sofa. Looking round I saw three boys asleep on the floor and a door that had been left ajar. I could see four more in there. Had I been taken as well? I could have been since me and Hitomi are worth most when we are together but surely the guards wouldn't be asleep, I wouldn't be in such a pleasant place and I'd be with Hitomi.

"Oh good your awake." A tall man with glasses said. The four that had been in the other room now stood over the sofa. The man was stood with a smaller brunette man that had girl like features, a small blonde child that looked about nine and an extremely tall black haired man. They were in some kind of uniform. Wait that's the uniform that the High Schoolers from Ouran wear. I may not be from around here but I recognize it. Ha I'm older than these lot. I can escape easily if I just wave my sword at them. My sword...Where'd it go? It was strapped to my back earlier. They must have taken it. I underestimated them. Bravely, I stood looking down on them. I may not be as tall as that black haired guy but I'm taller than the others.

"What's your name?" The nine year old said. What he couldn't be nine since he was in a high school uniform. Maybe I'm dreaming.

"Chiyo."I reply cautiously.

"Just Chiyo? Don't you have a family name?"

"I do but I don't use it since they disown me."

You're probably wondering who I am aren't you? My name is Chiyo. I have black hair that falls in wild locks to my shoulders. My eyes are grey and I don't bother much with make up. Right now I am wearing dark navy short shorts, a black sleeveless top and fading combat boots that go up to my knees. I am the sworn protector of Hitomi and the unofficial baby sitter/mother of Mari and Ayano. Although the second role is extremely annoying at times I still care about them and would do anything for them. But now they had all been cruelly taken from me by a greedy gang of men that would hand them in for the fortune they were worth. But if they wanted the full amount they would have to get me first.

"We found you unconscious in an alley. What were you doing there?"

"Trying to get my friend back. Some men stole her away from me and now I need to find her as soon as possible."

"Why did they take her? Nothing like that has happened before around here."

"My friends and I are worth quite a lot of money in America. You see we escaped a scientific research center about a month ago. And no we aren't some kind of aliens. Since we were five we've been tested on. And I'd appreciate it if we now change the subject."

"Okay..."

I have a feeling they aren't going to let me go any time soon.


	2. Blood

"Let's play truth or dare...but without the dare part since the twins get pretty extreme." Tamaki suggested earning a glare from Hikaru and Kaoru. Everyone said it was a good idea and I ended up joining in.

"So Chiyo, would you ever get a tattoo?" Haruhi asked. I know it doesn't sound much of a good question but we decided to start off easy.

"I already have." I said casually. I didn't think it was much deal but obviously posh people do.

"Please show us Chi-chan" Honey grinned. I smiled, turned, put my hair over my shoulders and lowed my top so that they could see the delicate black wings on my back; one on each shoulder blade. After I heard them muttering I turned round again and lowered my top slightly over my left breast. This revealed the small pink rabbit head that was tattooed over my heart. Honey gasped. It was identical to the plush rabbit he was carrying.

"Is there any meaning behind them?" Haruhi asked.

"I've already been asked my question." I grinned.

Eventually my turn came round again and she asked me again.

"Well Hitomi chose both of them. They are her 18th and 19th birthday presents. You see she never wants anything so I suggested her choosing a tattoo that I would have done. At first she didn't like the idea but she soon enjoyed looking through magazines and designing tattoos. The rabbit was for her 18th. It's the head of her stuffed rabbit and says it's to signify herself. Then the wings were for her 19th. She took a whole month designing them and the are to show that I am her guardian angel." I answered blushing slightly.

"That's so cute! So are you like her protector or something?" Tamaki said tilting his head. I knew they only wanted to do this truth or dare so they could interegate me so I just answered.

" we were about 3 but only properly since we were 5"

Crashing and footsteps cam from the hall way. All eyes turned to the door as a girl stood there. Her red hair hung wildly around her face and her golden brown eyes shown warily. Her green top was ripped and exposed parts of a neon blue bra. Her denim knee length shorts were muddy and wet.

"Mori! Thank God I found you." She screamed leaping on me. I fell to the floor and the boys looked at each other in confusion. "I managed to escape but they still have Mari and Honey. They fought off the guards just so I could escape." Then she got up and looked around. "So while Honey was being kidnapped you were hanging round with a bunch of guys! What kind of protector are you?"

"It's not what it looks like, they kind of kidnapped me after I fainted trying to catch up to Hon- I mean Hitomi."

"Oh ok then. Hello boys, my name is Ayano, my sign is Gemini and Mori likes to call me Tweedle Dee when I get on her nerves." She gave her charming grin. "Because I'm the smart twin."

"Wait if you're name begins with an A why are you wearing a K pendant?" Haruhi asked.

"It's because she's-AH" A sharp pain interupted my sentence. Everyone around me leapt up in alarm and stared down at me. I looked down to see red liquid seeping through the fabric of my top that covered my stomach. Blood.

"Why are you bleeding? Nothing touched you!" Hikaru said in alarm.

"Damn Hitomi must have been hurt." This earned a few confused faces and "huhs?" of confusion. "The experiments that were conducted on us left side affects. One being that if Hitomi reseaves a minor injury the same injury will appear on me in the exact same place with the exact same depth."

"Wait you were tested on! Why?"Both the twins said in unison. I suppose I had no choice but to tell the whole story.

"Sit down. Me, Hitomi, Mari and Ayano all grew up in a scientific research centre, Mari and Ayano arrived there when they were four then me and Hitomi arrived a year later at the age of five..."

"Let me tell them. I tell it better." Ayamo interupted. " You see, they wanted specific pairs of people. For me and Mari they wanted to test on a set of twins. Whereas for Honey and Mori they wanted to investigate the bonds between the Morinozukas and Haninozukas. They tried many experiments on all of us and we became friends sharing our hardships. Because of the tests we all have side affects. If Mari and I don't know where each other are for more than I day we begin to panic. Mori explained one of the side affects for her and Honey a minute ago but there is another. If Mori goes without seeing Honey for a whole month she will die. So we better get searching."

Everyone in the room looked stunned and stared at our casual, care free faces. We shrugged and asked the maids to show us to our rooms. This was going to be a long night.


	3. I Have Two Questions

It was about two minutes past one in the morning when a small knock sounded at my door. I sat up in the King sized bed and pulled the cool silk to cover my chest.

"Come in." My voice was deep and groggy from waking up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I cleared my throat and flattened out my hair. Looking up from the lilac covers I saw a small blonde boy at my door. Honey stood rubbing his eye with his left hand and hugged his Usa-chan tight to his chest with his right.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep. Is it ok if I sit with you for a bit?" He asked in an extremely innocent voice.

"Of course you can. But why didn't you just wake Mori?"

"Takashi's been carrying me round all day and he looked too peaceful to disturb. I wake him up too much." He crawled onto my bed and sat cross legged beside me. "And I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Why's that?" I crossed my own legs and turned to face him. He seemed to be thinking deeply and my inner fan girl(a/n oh come on, even a Morinozuka has an inner fan girl) squeal at the sight of pure cuteness.

"I have two questions. Are you and your friend really part of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families? And why does Ayano wear that K pendant?" He tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer while he sat Usa-chan up on the pillows.

"Yes we are. She wears that because it's her brother's initial."

"Oh, so does her twin wear a K as well? And why does she wear it? I wouldn't wear MY brother's initial." A smile crept onto my face as I undid my own necklace.

"No, her sister wears their other brother's initial. She wears it to remember that somewhere she has a family. If you remember what she said earlier, she was taken when she was four and their brothers were only a year old. Hitomi and I have two younger brothers each but we chose to wear the initial of the older one because we are more like them. We were lucky and got to be with them until they were four" I took his hands and opened them before putting my necklace in them. "These necklaces remind us that we have something to find and fight for."

Honey looked down at my necklace is wonder and amazement. He traced the intricate T with a finger and rest it on the dark blue gem.

"T..." He looked up at me with a shocked look on his face. "T! And you're a Morinozuka! Does that mean Takashi is your brother?"

"Yes. But you can't tell anyone ok? This'll be our secret." I smiled and put a hand on his head.

"Ok. Does Hitomi have an M?" I nodded and he looked down in shock.

"Do you have a picture of her?" His voice was uneven with the surprise of having a secret sister. I leant over the bed to grab my bag. I began rummaging through it until I found my wallet. Opening it, I took out the picture of Hitomi. Her long blonde hair had been curled that day and had a flower head band in to keep it in place. Her dress suited her well and made her look elegant as she leant on some railing. Her smile and eyes were enough to make any man fall in love and the sun hit her perfectly to make it seem as though she was glowing. It was the day we had arrived to Japan. She was standing in a play ground that we played in as children and the nostalgia had settled her back to her normal self after a stressful about of hiding and running when we had escaped.(a/n it's the pic at the top if my description didn't work)

"That's my sister? She's so cute. I want to meet her soo much! We have to search for her as soon as we can!" Honey had a look of determination in his eyes and a cute smile to go with it. I noticed when he tried to stifle a yawn and told him he should get to bed.

"I don't want to in case the nightmare comes back. And I might Takashi up if I go into his room." He was hinting badly that he wanted to sleep in here. And I, being the softy that I was, let him. He crawled in close next to me and held Usa-chan tight.

"Do you think Hitomi will like Usa-chan?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm sure she will since she has her own Usa-chan." He smiled faintly before falling into a deep sleep. Wrapping my arms around him, I prepared myself for the first night without Hitomi by my side since I was five. At least I had Honey here. He is the closest thing possible to her.


	4. We Have A Month To Find Honey

_Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club(unfortunatly)_

No dreams interrupted my sleep. Honey woke me up a couple of times when he stirred or muttered gibberish in his sleep but Hitomi does the exact same thing. At eight he woke up and dragged me downstairs for breakfast, which I didn't eat much of. We were the first ones up but Mori joined us within five minutes.

"Good morning Takashi! Did you sleep well?" Honey grinned at him as Mori sat beside him.

"Yeah." The one word answer seemed to satisfy Honey enough as he took a bit out of his pancakes that looked teeth-rottingly sweet.

"Why, good morning, mommy."Ayano called skidding in and skilfully landing on the seat beside me. She kissed my cheek before stealing a piece of my waffle. "Thank you. By the way, Honey and Mari aren't being kept in the same place. After I escaped they took Honey and put her somewhere else because they couldn't be trusted together. But it's good they moved Honey and not Mari because I wouldn't know where she was and would be no use."

"Anything else I'll need to know? And where's Mari then?" I replied as I began to eat. Ayano took my plate, pushed it to one side and pulled a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket. As she unfolded it I saw half was a map of the area and the other half was a plan of the building.

"Ok so we are here" She drew a small cross. "Mari is being kept somewhere around here." She circled the area. "Now the building is heavily guarded and all doors and windows are locked with security codes. I exited through a small door that Honey had knocked down. We'll need to examine the building closer before we think of a way back in."

"Wow, you really have thought this through. This is why I don't call you Tweedle dumb. Do you have any idea where abouts on that road the building is? And what does it look like?"

"All I know is that it took a long time before I reached a different road and it looks just like a normal building. I'd only recognise it if I saw it." She sat down again and studied the map and building plan until everyone else had arrived.

"Ok boys. We have a month to find Honey. I know that may sound like a long time but it's not when the person could be anywhere. She is being held in a different place to Mari. The circle on the map is the area she is within. Today will be dedicated to watching the building, finding ways in, while being undetected, and possible attempting to get inside. We will be looking for Mari and possible clues to Hitomi's whereabouts. We will take a limo as it will hold us all and looks slightly less suspicious than many cars. We will be split into groups and separate. Regrouping will be at 2pm exact. Anyone late will be left behind. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright groups will be as follows, Tamaki and Kyouya-you will be surveying the front-,Hikaru and Kaoru- you will watch the side-,Takashi and Mitsukuni-you will be watch the back- and Haruhi, Mori and I will look for other possible exits. You have five minutes to get everything you need, we will meet by the limo."

"You know, you're really bossy sometimes." I said once the others had gone.

"I know and I love it" She grinned before picking up her bag and heading towards the door. I soon followed with nothing but my sword- they hadn't hidden it very well.

"Positions, everyone." Ayano ordered and everyone soon dispersed.

Ayano showed us the door she had escaped from. Through the frosted windows we could see blurred figures moving round. Hiding behind a bush we watched as each figure moved around making arm gestures and soon enough they left.

"Looks like they did a pretty shabby job of fixing the security lock. Should be reasonably easy to break in. The only worry is that the guards could still be nearby." Ayano whispered. Slowly, we crawled down the hill and reached the broken door.

"Hitomi must have done some serious damage if this is what they call fixed. Anyone got a credit card or something like it?"I muttered looking round at the other two. Haruhi flipped a gold card up and held it between two fingers like posh people do. "Where did you get a gold card from?"

"Long story but lets just say Kyouya knows nothing" She gave a mischievous grin and I returned it, taking the card from her. I slid it through the gap between the door and the door post until the lock clicked. I slowly opened the door and stopped when it began to creak.

The corridor inside was uncared for and disgusting. The walls had mould growing at the bottom and at the top it was damp and the paper was peeling. The wood floor was unpolished and rough. It felt weak to walk on and weeds had begun to grow in the cracks. Damp air filled our noses and lungs as we struggled to see in the dim light. Cigarette smoke and beer filled our noses and fogged our way. The only nose was the humming of electrics and quiet muttering in a far room. They would surely here us if we weren't careful. If we could just get a distraction. Ayano seemed to read my thoughts as she held my shoulders and leant so that her mouth hovered by my ear.

"I'll distract them,search for clues about Honey, we can get Mari another time." She stepped in front of me and pulled a brunette curly wig out of her bag. I knew she was only doing this for my safety and really she wanted to see Mari.

Guiding Haruhi carefully, we entered a room that looked like a study. Rummaging carefully threw shelves and drawers we found only a file on each of us. Stuffing them quickly into Haruhi's bag, we exited and looked round for Ayano.

"OI! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The man that had carried Hitomi spotted and ran towards us. As we began to run for the door Haruhi's foot got stuck as a floorboard gave way underneath her. He was gaining on us quickly and there was no time to free her so I stood facing the man. He stopped quickly in front of me and grabbed my arm. A grin crept onto my face as he shouted abuse in my face. He stopped and looked a little worried. I could smell the beer on his breathe and his greasy hair fell over his face. That's when I flipped him. Just as Hitomi had taught me. Drawing my sword he fell into unconsciousness. Putting it back I freed Haruhi and carried her out. Once we were a safe distance away from the building I checked her ankle and foot for any injuries. Luckily, there were none.

"We better get back to the limo, it's two minutes to five." Haruhi said getting to her feet only to stumble.

"Your foot may not be injured but it's not ready to walk on." I said as I lifted her onto my back. She was light and easy to carry. Now where is Ayano?


	5. So Mari,where's Ayano?

"Well, it's 2pm and she isn't here, so by her orders, we should leave her." Kyouya said while writing in his book. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he looked up to see our reactions. Before we could react a girl skidded to a stop in front of us all.

"Ayano, finally!" Tamaki cried acted worried. The others began moving towards the limo.

"So, Mari, where's Ayano?" At my question everyone turned and walked back. Out of everyone I'd say the twins looked most shocked.

"She's just tying up the last of the idiots in there. Never knew my sister was such a temptress. I'm so proud." Mari grinned as Ayano jogged up to us. Mari unexpectedly glomped her, knocking her to the ground. Screaming, Ayano clung to her sister as if the slightest loss of grip would tear them apart. They giggled as they told of their loneliness and sadness. After ten minutes I decided they were taking it too far and dragged one of them (I didn't stop to check) to the limo and the other followed close behind.

The journey back to the house was silent. I spent my time wondering about those files and worrying about Hitomi's safety. It must have been obvious because Honey took hold of my hand and gave me a soft reassuring smile. I smiled with gratitude then turned to look at the twins. Now that Mari was back we'd be saying goodbye to the well prepared bossy Ayano. The would now spend their time making jokes and playing tricks. I felt sorry already to the Hitachiin's maids who would have to clear up after them. Maybe they have a cage somewhere...

Mari was sitting with her bronze legs draped over her twin. Her red hair was scraped back into a pony tail and her golden brown eyes shown with love and satisfaction as she looked at her twin. Her red tank top was covered in dust but her knee length shorts were reasonably clean. I smiled as the boys watched in confusion and shock when she kissed Ayano's cheek and Ayano blushed violently. Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at each other with a "they stole our act" face. I wanted to inform them that they had in fact been doing this act since the age of twelve even though they both now have boyfriends. Not that their boyfriends complain. Especially since they're twins themselves.

Just as I predicted, as soon as the front door was open they ran straight in and I heard something or someone crash.

"This is exactly why I'm never having kids. No matter what Saburo says." I said to myself not intending to start conversation.

"So who's Saburo?" The twins chimed while standing on either side of me. The others crowded round wanting to hear more.

"Saburo Ootori, he's my fiancée."I said simply before searching for the doppelgangers, ready to apologise for whatever mayhem they were causing.

I sat at the dining table alone as I looked through the folders. The clock had just chimed eleven and I was tired but I couldn't give up. I just needed a small hint and I would find her. I must be out of my mind. My brain wouldn't be functioning properly at this time of night so I'll look through tomorrow. Feeling my way up the stairs, I stumbled across the carpet. The light's were too dim to clearer show my path but I soon entered my room. Everything was how I left it apart from a small pink rabbit sitting in the middle of the bed with a pink post-it note on it.

_Dear Chiyo,_

_I thought you might need Usa-chan more than I do tonight. I was talking to Takashi and he said he'd find it hard to live life normally if I were missing, and that you are doing well. Have a good night._

_Mitsukuni._

Inspecting the rabbit, I got changed then looking round I quickly swept it up and held it close. It was so much like Hitomi's and she takes that damn rabbit everywhere. I let a couple of tears slip from my eyes as I lay down. My first night without her in fourteen years. I had a feeling it was going to be a long one.

As I woke I reached out looking for the warmth that was missing. Not finding it, I jolted up and looked round to see I was alone apart from a plush rabbit. The clock said six and I decided to look at the files again.

_Name: Hitomi Haninozuka_

_Age: 19_

_Birthdate: 2__nd__ January 1991_

_Siblings: Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Yasuchika Haninozuka_

_Date submitted for testing: 15__th__ January 1996_

_Residence: New age R.D.K. Ward science facility 1996-July 2010 _

_ Broken Base, Kent road _"That's the place we searched I thought, as memories of the dump flooded my mind"

_High security Base, Yuni(town)_

Yuni...That wasn't too far from here. The only problem was it only said Yuni and no other details. So she could be anywhere.


	6. Bring It

How many days had it been? It seems like a life time since I was free from these chains. Was Chiyo okay? Had Ayano escaped successfully? Did Mari have plans for her own escape? Questions flooded my mind to the point were I felt I was drowning. But one thing kept me at the surface, my own escape. It had been a few days at least since I'd last seen Chiyo and I didn't have long left to get out and find her until... I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I wasn't successful. I would blame myself for the rest of my life if I were to cause such an end to my best friend's life.

I had few options. After the men here discovered my martial arts talents they chained my feet and hands. The chains around my wrists were long so I could move easily and I was able to stand up for a little while. The last time they'd fed me was yesterday and I was feeling irritable from the lack of energy.

Footsteps came towards the door and I quickly hopped over to the side of it. If this didn't work then there was no hope.

As the door opened the unfortunate man glanced at me before taking in what he saw. He'd expected me to be in the far corner not looking over once. I put my chained arms around his neck before turning us round so he was pressed against the wall. Tenderly kissing his neck-making sure I made a few love bites-I pressed my body close to his, making sure he felt everything. After a few minutes of less than innocent deeds I began to feel his excitement. With a swift jump with bent knees upward, I had him doubled over laying on the floor. A few thumps and hits later and he was unconscious. Taking his keys and swiftly unlocking the chains that restrained my movement, I made it out of the door. Only to find I was surrounded.

A slow smile crept across my lips as I cracked my knuckles and stood in my fighting stance.

"Bring it." I threatened as I curled my finger, beckoning them to come closer. Kicks and fists were thrown from each side and as I flipped the last victim I grinned innocently, and hopped on one of them as I walked away. Everyone underestimates me, and everyone receives the punishment for doing so.

A few miles later and I stood in the middle of an old playground. We'd been here on our first day in Japan and memories flashed in front of my eyes. Images of younger versions of me and Chiyo. One of the few memories I had of Mitsukuni and Takashi. The four of us played while our mothers sat on a nearby bench cooing over the babies in the prams. I wonder how old Chika and Satoshi are now. I wonder how they and the other two turned out. Are they nice people? Do Takashi and Satoshi protect my brothers as Chiyo protects me? I smiled as I sat on a swing and looked up at the newly rising moon. I had no money so I'd spend tonight here. Chiyo would scold me for it but I didn't have much choice really did I?

A shadow eclipsed the light around me as I was looking up. A man stood on the other side of the fence. He had wild black hair and was taller tan most people. His expression was unreadable and there was something about him...Not in the "Oh My God I fell in love at first sight" kind of way but the "Holy crap you look unnaturally like my best friend" kind of way. And to be honest, he was giving me the same expression. I guess that's what led me to take him up on his offer to go to his house.

And by house, I mean mansion. As we walked down the drive my eyes grew large from what I saw. This place hadn't changed in the whole time I'd been away. Although it wasn't my own home I'd spent most of my five years in Japan in this very place. As the door was opened I realized absolutely everything was the same, not even the servants had changed. Just when I thought I'd seen everything, two boys sprinted past then back, skidding to a halt. One stood grinning with black hair talking to the man that had rescued me. The other stood silently with blondish hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm Satoshi! And this is Chika. What's your name?" the black haired boy asked with a grin on his face. Chika...Satoshi...No way...That's when I blacked out.

Chiyo, have you seen our brothers? They have grown so much. I don't think I can bring myself to tell them my long story, to turn them against their parents. Even though they are the ones that set our fate on such a painful course I can't bring myself to turn their beloved sons against them. What would you do, Chiyo? You always know what is right. I bet you'd say that it's only fair they stop living in the illusion our parents made for them, that they should know the truth. I'll leave telling them until we're together again. And if that day never arrives then I will write them a letter before leaving for America. So with a prayer that the day we part forever will never come I get out of bed and leave this guest room. It's past midnight and everyone's asleep. Time to see what they did to your room.

The room is in an obviously neglected part of the building and looks like it hasn't been opened in years. I bet it hasn't been opened since the day we left.

Creaking, the door slowly opened to reveal the dark room that smelt like dust and age. Two small beds stood in the middle of the room, the covers untidy and pale pink. Toys were scattered across the floor and the curtains remained drawn. I remember that they over looked the garden and we sat watching the rain in each others arms on stormy nights. I've always been afraid of thunder but lightning fascinated me. Chiyo would hold me tight and I wouldn't be afraid because I believed nothing could happen to me if she was there. And I still believe that.

A small bedside table stood between the two beds and on it was a photo frame. A family picture. It had me, Chiyo, our brothers and our parents. It had been a month after Satoshi and Chika were born when the picture was taken and I remember the trouble our parents had to get us to stand still.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" a maid suddenly stood at the door looking angry. I swiftly put the picture under my top and made sure it wouldn't fall. "This room is out of bounds to everyone. I must ask that you leave the premises right away." Great, I come back after all these years and get chucked straight back out. Wonderful. Suppose I better find somewhere to spend the night.


End file.
